Kamen Lyrical Rider OOO: Magic of Desire!
by Sixth Ranger BetaHalo
Summary: A boy from our world, a world filled with magic, desire made physical, desire made into power... Count the Medals! Incarnation of Desire, my name is Kamen Rider OOO!
1. Another Universe, Medals and Magic!

AN: I can't believe I'm doing this shit.

Disclaimer: This is Fanfiction, obviously I don't own the source materials, else, I wouldn't be here. Go suck on Satan's balls, SOPA activists.

_We all heard of this sort of stories, where fate or the mind of some person with too much time deemed necessary (or amusing) to transport people from our reality to others._

_Often, these people would need to learn skills corresponding to the world they were sent to, but sometimes, they would simply use what they already knew to throw that world's logic out the window._

_This is the story of one such person, whose lack of desire will guide him towards some of the most… 'Unique' people that universe had to offer._

_And now, meeting the lonely white devil, this person, the incarnation of 'Desire' shall take on the path of a hero, one of much like the ones he idolizes._

_The story of a young hero now begins!_

XXXXXX

"I seriously can't believe I'm doing this." I told no one in particular.

"Oh? So you regret joining your cute little sister first using her birthday present, which you gave her just about yesterday?" an annoyed, younger voice answered me. Shit, she must really be upset if she's talking about herself in third person.

"Seriously, James, you can't always pretend to be the responsible big brother, or do you want me to tell mom about those six assignments you still haven't done?"

I didn't need to turn to look at her to know she was grinning devilishly.

"… Let's get this done already"

My name is James Mitchell, 19 years old, brown haired, a little on the short side (1.76m) with messy black hair and onyx eyes, and the one currently threatening me is my little sister, Alexis Mitchell, almost half my age (She's eight).

My current situation, a few months, one of our uncles had called from somewhere in japan, and knowing it would be Alexis' birthday, had asked me what she would like him to get her. I knew my sister had a kind obsessive fixation on cute things (which I'm sure she'll regret once she hits puberty) and fantasy stuff, so I told him to get the first season of a show called "something-Whatever lyrical something again" that I'd heard from an magical girl otaku from my class.

Seriously, some people didn't know where to set limits on hobbies.

I also asked for something, That same otaku guy, had introduced me to what he called the tokusatsus, basically, the inspiration of the Power Rangers saga I cherished in my childhood. Super Sentai, unfortunately, I couldn't understand very well, so I lost interest on it, Metal Heroes too. Pity, I kinda thought I would like them.

But there was this series, called Kamen Rider, which I definitely liked, and one of the most recent seasons, OOO, I felt like getting something to remember it by.

So I had asked for my uncle to get me the OOODriver and all the Core Medals, plus a few medals, and jokingly, told him I would get my cousin (his daughter) one of the best presents for her fifteenth birthday if he could get all the weapons, the BirthDriver, and the BirthBuster too. And if he could get me the special Poseidon Driver and medals, I would definitely attend that birthday party in a tuxedo.

I should have foreseen, with my Cousin's kind of confusing fondness of me (and the high-class parties), and my uncle's disturbing overprotective tendencies, that he would make something stupidly impossible for the sake of making my cousin happy.

So I simply face-palmed when I saw the familiar black UPS van and employee standing at my doorstep with quite the packages, waiting for me to sign the received document.

I totally did not squeal when I found all the Kamen Rider OOO paraphernalia, and my sister's soon to be gift, which I then learned that was called Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha.

I simply had to admire my uncle's doing, he'd gotten me all the medals as promised, and quality ones, not those found in the gachapon machines that one could see the chip inside of. And also he'd added the Medajalibur and the Medagabryu and the Special Movie medals (Super Tatoba, Burakawani, Kangaroo) and a few candroids, at least two of each.

…So, yeah, now I had to tell my parents why I had gone to a tailor to get my measurements for a tuxedo.

Unfortunately, my guess for my sister's present had been oo in the spot, as she had marathoned the whole season, and the second one, and now was dragging me to her room in the second floor in order to get me to make her company while she watched the first season for the fifth time.

Seriously, had it not been for the fact I use my PC for watching TV, I would have cursed my uncle into oblivion.

But somehow, she now thought I was a good idea that we watch the first season during what could be the worst storm of this year, the lights went out, and if wasn't for our house having solar panels and about forty eight backup batteries and a generator in the basement, we would be in absolute darkness.

So I now waited in the game room, the DVD already showing the menu and the smell of popcorn reaching my nose, as my sister had gone and made a few bag of the stuff.

For some reason, I still was in my special Emiya Kiritsugu costume (I was dressed like that, and my sister had dressed like some magical girl named Madoka, she even wore a strange pink wig). The box with all my OOO stuff had been brought to the room since that UPS dropped them by, as my own room was way too filled with other important stuff to get the props to be displayed as I liked it.

The storm was picking up, so I chose to bite the bullet and hurry my sister.

"ALEXIS! HURRY UP! I STILL HAVE TO MAKE MY HOMEWORK!"

"DON'T YOU DARE TO 'HURRY UP' ME! AND WHAT KIND OF EXCUSE IS THAT? YOU ALWAYS FINISH HOMEWORK AT SCHOOL!"

…

Damn, she got me.

I looked again at the DVD box showing the characters, and the tiny booklet that had some info on them, actually I found myself interested in some of them, and quite disturbed that the Main Character befriended her opponents via giga magic blast.

I hope that doesn't give Alexis any funny ideas.

So now, I looked at the reinforced window, listening at the storm picking up, the thunder coming closer, and prayed that none of those hit our house and fried us with it.

I should have known I had just jinxed myself.

I felt like just getting on with the show, and hit the play button, the sooner we got this over, the sooner I could get the girly images out of my brain.

But I almost didn't notice that the storm had apparently stopped, all quiet al of the sudden, I saw how the OOO stuff began shining and blue and white was the last I saw then.

And just like that, felt the world crashing around me.

* * *

_(Ya know the drill, cue Anything goes!)_

_**(You count the medals: 1, 2 and 3  
Life goes on, Anything goes, Coming up OOO)**_

**_iranai motanai yume mo minai_**  
**_FUREE na joutai... sore me ii kedo_**  
**_(kokkara hajimaru The show we're waiting for_**  
**_Count the medals: 1, 2 and 3)_**

_**unmei wa kimi hottokanai  
kekkyoku wa susumu shika nai  
(michi naru tenkai Give me energy  
Count the medals: 1, 2 and 3)**_

**_daijoubu. ashita wa itsudatte Blank_**  
**_jibun no kachi wa jibun de kimeru mono sa_**

**_OOO! OOO! OOO! OOO! Come on!_**

**_Anything Goes! sono kokoro ga atsuku naru mono_**  
**_mitasareru mono wo sagashite_**  
**_Life goes on! honki dashite tatakau no naru_**  
**_makeru ki shinai hazu!_**

* * *

_Sixth Ranger BetaHalo Presents:_

_Kamen Lyrical Rider OOO: Magic of Desire!_

_Chapter One: Another Universe, Medals and Magic!_

I woke up to a world of pain.

"Ugh… what the…" my words died in my mouth as I stared at the black void in front of me, somehow I could still breathe, and I saw the briefcase with my core medals drifting away from me. "LIKE HELL!" I shouted as I lounged towards them, and after grabbing it, I took the other one with the Medajalibur and the Candroids, but the Medagabryu was a lost cause and the one with the Birth stuff was barely close enough to grab it with my legs.

"Come on!" I never did much exercise in my life, and my body was making me pay now, as my muscles screamed at me in protest, but I couldn't let these things go, I had made a contract with the devil (figuratively) and like hell I would let them disappear before I enjoyed them thoroughly!

I watched as the Medals' briefcase flashed with green, yellow, blue, orange, red and finally purple, and imagine my surprise as the nine Purple cores somehow got out the case and floated in front of me for a second, before entering my body and leaving me dizzier than anything.

Once again, I felt my consciousness go away, but I swear I saw something like a huge building coming at me, and nine more purple things racing at me.

* * *

I woke up with an uncontrolled gasp, as if I had been drowning, looking at the time, I saw my clock's hands that read five thirty in the morning.

Wait… clock hands? I never used such thing as a clock, my IPhone had always the duty of waking me up since I bought it. And its successors had inherited that position.

I felt it vibrate somewhere under my pillow, as usual, but I noticed that whoever had done my bed, had made it as if I was directly on the floor.

And I looked again and notice, I _was_ on the floor.

But… how? Last I remember I was waiting for Alexis to come with the popcorn and watch that damn anime, in the middle of the weirdest storm I'd ever… seen…

Oh crap, please tell me it's a dream.

I stared at the roof, which I somehow knew was made of wood, instead or the reinforced concrete my normal room had.

I got up, dressed on some plain white pajamas and looked for the bathroom, I needed to be sure I was me and not overly drunk again.

I went into the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror, by black hair had now a bluish tint to it, and spiky as only anime hair could, my once curious onyx eyes (that had gotten me disturbing comparisons to Twilight saga Vampires, ugh) now flashed purple under the correct angle. And most importantly, I looked like a nine year old

Still a bit shaken from these findings I went once more to my room, my heart hammering loudly, I mean, how could this be? I was in a Japanese house, my hair and eyes changed, I'd ben de-aged and I swore I saw an old fashioned computer in one of the rooms.

Reaching my room, I prepared myself to find out what had happened.

I saw a room not so much different from my own, except for a few key differences, my once shiny, LED screen computer had turned into one of those bulky, hideous looking CTR screens, the place where my Xbox 360 would be was filled with some unknown console, and my library, once full of books and game discs, had some unknown books and several game cartridges, and where my comfy bed would be, laid a futon, recognizable by anyone who'd seen anime in their life.

But on the corner I saw three shiny silver briefcases that definitely didn't belong to the scenery.

Oh god (or was it kami?) I found most of my stuff, the OOODriver, which had its belt and scanner missing, my collection of core medals, a few cell medals, the Candroids, the Birth Driver, the Buster, the Medajalibur and the Rider Vendor toy. Strangely I found that none of them looked like plastic, and when I touched then, they all felt like made of metal and had far more weight a toy should.

My Medagabryu was missing, and so was my Poseidon Driver, but its cores (Same, Kujira and Ookamiuo) were with the other cores. I felt like looking for them, but right now I had more important stuff to do.

I found some sailor uniform (which I never thought I would wear out of a anime convention), it was fairly simple. But something kept nagging me in the back of my head that I'd seen it somewhere.

I chose to hide the briefcases behind the bookshelf, somehow, where was enough space for them and one wouldn't find them unless they knew they were there.

I heard someone's voice calling for someone.

"Yamato! Wake up! You're gonna be late for school! Ah, you're awake"

I looked at the woman in front of me, her short, pale blue hair was certainly unique, and her reddish eyes made me think of a mice under the light, but I refrained from saying that out loud. What needed my attention was what she called me, or who she thought I was.

"Ah… I couldn't sleep well… mom" I told her in my most 'innocent' voice. Please, let her buy this utter…

"Ara, didn't I tell you not to eat so much ice cream before going to sleep?" it worked!

Wait, what was that about ice cream?

"Uhhh… I'll not do that anymore, mom…"

"Good, now hurry, breakfast is ready and you've got to be early to school"

Something was still in my mind so I asked.

"Where is my imouto(little sister)?" I never thought I would miss my sister, but If I was this age that would mean…

"Ara, how did you find out about that, did Tou-san (father) tell you over the phone?"

… yeah, Alexis (or whoever this might be) was still in the making, ganbare, Alexis!

I kind of felt sorry for whoever might be my dad in here, though.

* * *

I took on the sight of the city, it was Japanese, but it looked way too modern to be from ten years in the past, even for japan and its cutting edge technology.

My IPhone was with me, but no 4G or 3G was detected, I had a really fun time getting it to work, and had to use a cutter and the older cellphone I found in my room. I had to cut the SIM card so it could fit the IPhone's SIM bay. Strangely, I had searched on the infant-looking internet and no announcements for the release of the first IPhone appeared on the net.

Hurry up, Mister Jobs, I want my App Store back. And I plan on watching live that legendary announcement.

I had some vague wish I could have the Faiz Phones and Drivers, at least, those things looked normal in this age, while in mine looked old-fashioned and oversized.

So I was stuck in this world… I think it would be correct to think of it as world, cause nothing I remembered happening in my memories had happened in here, or had other people doing it.

Those Kamen Rider wannabes made me want to throw up.

So I now walked to school, having taken directions from some passerby's I now stood in front of one of the biggest schools I'd ever seen, aside from my university, and if I wasn't reading this sign right (it was Japanese, but I could read it as if it was English) this was an_ elementary school._ Hell take me, wonder how big their universities could be.

I saw lots of children alone or in pairs, where back home one could see the children's parents nearby; there were almost none of them in sight, made me wonder if it really was that safe in this country.

I saw some girls playing… soccer? In Japan? Huh, alternate realities certainly gave anyone a headache, what's next, magic, aliens and disguised WMD's?

So absorbed I was on my thoughts I didn't notice the soccer ball aimed toward my face.

And again, I was sent to unconsciousness for the third time in forty eight hours, this time, more way painfully.

* * *

"Ite… what the frak hit me?" I mildly swore, only to receive a bop to the head from an adult right in front of me.

"No swearing, Yuuki-kun, now hold still while I put a bad aid over that cut of yours." She spoke.

The one I now identified as a school nurse, finished treating whatever I had on my face, it still stung a bit, but it was bearable.

Now, on to find the little whelp that made this to… me..

I saw a familiar pigtailed brunette open the door accompanied by a blonde and a… purple haired girl.

No way, its Nanoha Takamichi and her friends! I was transported to her world!

…I should have somehow expected this kind of stuff. Really.

"Ah, Yuuki-kun! Sorry for hitting you!" the brunette bowed to me, along with her two friends. It made me blush a little, since the only girls kind to me had been my sister, and my ex, before she broke up with me to find some hotshot that ended dumping her at the end of the month.

But I remembered we were all nine, so this could all be simple politeness, being Japanese and all, except for the stereotypical American girl, made me realized why the nurse didn't ask about my hair or my eyes.

Anime worlds had their perks after all, huh.

So after meeting the trio, which had gotten my name from the school nurse, we went towards class.

Which now that I think about it…

I was a college freshman…

Back in elementary…

Hell take me.

* * *

So… it wasn't as bad as I'd thought, turns out it was more like I was back in junior high…

Which now that I think about it, it certainly showed how different the schooling was here and on the west, I don't think even high-class elementary schools back home taught geometry at third grade.

Turns out I was recovering from an illness that had me bedridden for a few months, I 'awoke' in my fifth day out of the hospital.

I didn't know what to feel about that.

I was asked what I wanted to be in the future by the teacher.

I chose to pull a card from Emiya Shirou in that moment.

"I want to be an Ally of Justice!"

That's what I said.

Of course no one knew I had the means to do so.

So, after I was scolded by the teacher about it not being a real profession and being laughed at by my classmates, I simply stood with a straight face after that as it hit me.

In here, in this world, I could be whatever I wanted, I had knowledge from a possible future, I was already a teenager (at least in mind) and now I think I have some of the most powerful artefacts in my possession.

Oh heck yes, this is so going to rock.

* * *

I was having lunch with the trio on the rooftop (which to my surprise, yes, it was available for students… Elementary students).

"You know, Yamato-kun, you should have taken the project more seriously." Suzuka Tsukimura told me. It really feels weird to have a nine year old taking to someone else about maturity.

"I'm quite serious, Suzuka-chan, Somehow in the future, I'll become an ally of justice!"

"What's with our group? Nanoha doesn't answer at all and Yamato gives a TV hero speech" Alisa Bannings, the American girl, showed an odd display of maturity, which now I was slowly getting used to.

"Aliza-san, you like machines and stuff, right?" I asked tentatively, I seemed I was friends with them from before I was hospitalized, but for the sake of it I couldn't remember how close we were.

I hoped I wouldn't mess up.

"Yeah, I think engineering would be nice"

"And Aliza-san will inherit her parent's company, won't you?"

"That is the plan…" the blonde trailed off.

"I think Aliza-chan and Suzuka-chan are more amazing for knowing what they want to do" the brunette, Nanoha, tells them with a sigh.

Oi, this talk is way too depressing for elementary schoolers…

Meh, must be a Japanese thing.

"Don't worry, Nanoha, Mom says everyone finds what suits them the best, if not, then it finds you" I paraphrased that quote, but I think it made her feel better. "But aren't you going to take over the Midori-ya?" a bit of knowledge of that café flowed into my mind. Even though I don't like sweets that much.

"Yeah... but I can't help but feel that there's something out there more suited for me, I just wish I knew what that is" oh Nanoha… you'll know soon enough…

If the title of the show is anything to go by.

"Ne, Yuuki (Hai?) why don't you just marry Nanoha and run the Midori-ya with her?" Suzuka butted in.

I wonder just how close this Yamato Yuuki was to Nanoha, to make people have that impression.

Even elementary schoolers.

* * *

"Yamato, hurry up!"

"Coming, coming…"

I walked along the girls home, as it seemed I had unknowingly take several shortcuts this morning, because only now I noticed how far the school was from home.

The girls had chosen to stray from the 'usual' path, taking a shortcut through the woods. I simply followed, as any protest I might have made would have fallen on deaf ears.

So once again, I was so absorbed in my thoughts that I didn't notice that one of them had stopped in the middle of the path until I bumped into her. It was Nanoha, and only now I could hear something…

"_Please, Help…"_

"Did you hear that?" she asked me.

"I think…"

And that's all I said before she took off into the woods.

"Oi, Nanoha! Matte!"

I chased after her, I think I heard the other two hearing us and joining the chase,

"It came from over there!"

I simply kept running.

"So… what was it that…"

"Yamato! Look at this poor thing here"

And I saw it, a little ferret, despite never having seen one before, I recognized it from the books my sister kept reading and leaving all over the house.

The other two girls arrived then, and immediately took notice of the injured animal.

"Ah! We need to take it to a hospital!" Aliza cried out frantically.

"Not a hospital, a veterinarian" Suzuka corrected her friend.

"There should be one around here" Nanoha supplied "That way!"

And so they took off again, I simply took out my IPhone and looked where they're going.

It was close enough, I simply walked there.

* * *

So, after getting the little rodent to the vet, the girls had taken a liking to it. I chose to simply stare at the familiar red jewel hanging from its neck.

Ah, magical partner-chan, thou hast shown thyself.

Heh.

So we went all to our houses, and I simply got home, got homework done (completely, a first, ironically, since elementary)

So I went to checking my stuff, feeling the Core Medals give off this… 'wild' feeling, the feeling called me to pursue my desires, be any means necessary, only the Purple and Poseidon Cores seemed to look towards something different, the former leaned towards finding the end, and the latter toward the destruction of all.

So I simply chose to stick with the normal cores, I found out I could put the cores inside of me as a Greeed could. Useful, since I didn't have someone to 'hand' me whatever cores I needed, I could also put the purple ones among the normal ones, but it seemed to cause me to feel sick having two opposites inside of me, so I chose to leave the Purple Cores in the briefcase.

"…_elp…"_

Ah, its time.

"_So…one…hel…me"_

I took one of each core, except for the Purple, Super and Poseidon Combo, I felt as they went inside my body, filling it with power, but I could also feel my senses dulling a bit.

Equivalent exchange it seemed.

"_Hurry, someone come and help!"_

Sheesh, for a ferret, you sure are bossy.

I took my OOODriver and jumped through the window, my Greed-ified body activating the Batta Medal for the jump, and changing it to the Cheetah medal for speed.

At last, it's ShowTime!

…

The voice guided me to the vet office (kind of obvious), the Cheetah Medal making me run faster than any normal human could hope to without breaking a sweat. The Taka Medal already helping me find that injured animal. The animal senses the Cores seemed to give me made me realized that the unnerving feeling coming from that vet office was not normal.

It had to be magical then.

I suddenly felt someone crashing into me.

"Oof! Oi…! Eh, Nanoha?"

She was one her pajamas and a jacket, I had something akin to a P.E. uniform, and my OOODriver in my pocket.

Further questioning was put on hold as the wall of the building exploded in pieces, I grabbed Nanoha and channeling again the Batta Medal, I jumped back, while using the Gorilla Medal to strengthen my arms and make sure not to leave Nanoha in the danger zone.

"Wait! We have to help it!" Nanoha cried as she struggled in my grasp, while the ferret played a deadly game of tag with the furry, blob-thing that'd destroyed the wall.

It ignored us in favor of the ferret, which in contrast looked at us and spoke.

"You actually came!" It sounded like a child, or at least, someone our current age.

"It talked, Yamato, it actually talked!"

"Yes, yes, can we focus in the fur-ball over there that's totally not looking at us with murder on its eyes?"

"Ah, that, you can't kill it, so you'll need to seal it"

"Seal it?"

"Yes!"

"Run now! Explain while running! Go! I'll distract it for a bit!"

"But Yamato!"

"But nothing, take the ferret and go!"

As she ran away, I stepped back slowly, I could feel its gaze on my, so now that Nanoha was out of sight, I pulled out my trump card.

"Saa, Showtime da!"

I put the O-Driver on my waist, and I saw as the belt formed, the O-Scanner on my right side and the little medal storage thingy on my left side. I could feel as three medals came out from my chest before I grabbed them from the air.

The familiar red, yellow and green medals shined in the night, as I put them on their respective slots. Red, Yellow and Green, the Driver gave off a pulsing sound as it shifted diagonally and activated.

The O-Scanner, gripped tightly on my right hand, gave the usual pulsing noises, and I adopted Eiji Hino's first pose.

Here goes nothing.

"HENSHIN!"

I passed the Scanner over the medals, three chiming noises answered and a wave of relief washed over me as I saw the three rows of medals moving right in front of me.

"**TAKA!"**

"**TORA!"**

"**BATTA!"**

"**TA-TO-BA! TATOBA, TA-TO-BA!"**

"Incarnation of Desire! I am Kamen Rider OOO!"


	2. Tighten Up!

_AN: I'm on a ROLL! R&R please so my mind cranks more of these out, pretty please with pissed Mezool on top?_

_First off, thanks for the quick liking for this story, really, but I'd really appreciate review to help not get facts wrong, even if this is Fanfiction, there are thing with canon that should be left untouched. In other news, didn't anyone get who James' (Yamato's) mother was? Really? Ok, I'll let the father appear later and chuckle in your reactions. I can really say you haven't seen this one coming._

_Lastly, I apologize in advance for not updating that quickly my other stories, but between my father's terminal illness, myself getting into university, and also finding a proper job is quite time consuming, and the stress has given me a huge writer's block I can't seem to get around of. So I'll try to keep at least this story going at a steady pace and update the other ones as soon as I can._

_So, bear with me, and I hope you enjoy our protagonists first Henshin! and battle._

_Fight in the name of Freedom! I'll see ya starside._

_This is Sixth Ranger BetaHalo, Over and out._

Disclaimer: Check the first Chapter and follow the instructions, SOPA activists.

[Story: Start!]

* * *

_Kamen Lyrical Rider OOO!_

_Three things that happened last time:_

_One: A boy from our world gets transported to a strange magical universe._

_Two: The boy brings with him power unlike any other that world had ever seen!_

_Three: The time for the protagonists to unleash their power, the power of friendship, the power of desire!_

_The Magic of Desire Begins now!_

* * *

It felt so wrong.

Nanoha didn't know why she felt so sad about…

Ah. That was why.

She'd just left her best friend with that monster.

Yuuki-okaa-san had arrived to the neighborhood before Nanoha was born, a frequent costumer along with her husband, they'd used the Midori-ya for a lot of their dates.

Or so Nanoha's mother had told her.

Being born on the same year, and their parents becoming friends, the two had known each other almost since they were three, always playing around, always together, there even was a photo of Nanoha in a dress and Yamato in a small suit, during a wedding their parents attended, their parents wondered if that was an omen for the future.

Sure, Nanoha liked Yamato enough, but they were still nine, so they stayed together in a manner only innocent children could.

That was until five months ago, when Yamato had fallen ill, Nanoha's parents had told her almost nothing about, but their downcast expressions and Yuuki-okaa-san teary eyes had told her enough that Yamato was very, very sick.

But a week ago, they'd told her that Yamato was back! He'd been discharged, but needed some rest, Yuuki-okaa-san was as happy as Nanoha! They would go together to the park, they would prank on Kyouya-nii again, they would eat cakes together again, and she would introduce him to Aliza and Suzuka and …

She'd seen him once, through the window.

That couldn't have been Yamato.

His expression was empty, he only sat there at the couch and stared into nothing, she tried using their secret signal and he wouldn't answer, he wouldn't even turn to look at her.

But Yuuki-okaa-san had told her that today she would send him to school.

She wanted to talk to him, to know what was going on, why he hadn't talked to her at all.

Instead, she'd greeted him with a ball to the face.

She'd been so embarrassed, but she raced to him and carried him to the nurse's office.

When he awoke, she was afraid to talk to him, what if he didn't want to be her friend anymore? What had happened?

He'd woken up saying bad words, Yamato, was a little loud, but he'd never said bad words or he risked being dragged by Kyouya-nii to training.

He'd looked at Nanoha with surprise. A little recognition, but that spark, that which made Yamato Yamato was so different. He looked a bit astonished at her friends, and then they'd taken off to class.

Nanoha remembered that she and Yamato sometimes played superheroes, they but liked it, but never got that far into the shows they saw. It was odd, given they were so young then (and still were).

Yamato had now proclaimed wanting to be a Hero of Justice. Nanoha knew her friend very well and saw in his eyes that confidence she'd missed so much. But why did it feel so wrong when he'd proclaimed his desire? And just what were those nine ghost things that appeared in that moment right next to him?

Her train of thought was interrupted as she heard someone was… singing?

It was faint, in the direction where the monster… and Yamato were…

* * *

_(Cue: Anything Goes by Maki Ohguro)_

**_(You count the medals: 1, 2 and 3  
Life goes on, Anything goes, Coming up OOO)_**

**_iranai motanai yume mo minai_**  
**_FUREE na joutai... sore me ii kedo_**  
**_(kokkara hajimaru The show we're waiting for_**  
**_Count the medals: 1, 2 and 3)_**

**_unmei wa kimi hottokanai  
kekkyoku wa susumu shika nai  
(michi naru tenkai Give me energy  
Count the medals: 1, 2 and 3)_**

**_daijoubu. ashita wa itsudatte Blank_**  
**_jibun no kachi wa jibun de kimeru mono sa_**

**_(OOO! OOO! OOO! OOO! Come on!)_**

**_Anything Goes! sono kokoro ga atsuku naru mono_**  
**_mitasareru mono wo sagashite_**  
**_Life goes on! honki dashite tatakau no naru_**  
**_makeru ki shinai hazu!_**

* * *

_Sixth Ranger BetaHalo Presents:_

_Kamen Lyrical Rider OOO: Magic of Desire!_

_Chapter Two: Tighten Up! D__esire Unleashed__ and Magical Girls!_

* * *

"**TAKA!"  
"TORA!"  
"BATTA!"  
"TA-TO-BA! TATOBA, TA-TO-BA!"**

Standing straight for easing the transformation, I felt myself go back to my nineteen-year old body before I saw as the spinning rows of medals surged, depicting which ones I carried in my body, I saw as the images of the Taka, Tora and Batta medals (in the Head, Arms and Legs order), the three images combined in the familiar royal crest that slammed backwards in my chest, energy surged from it that quickly changed in solid armor.

I could picture it in my mind, I knew it by heart. A black helmet adorned with a faceplate that looked like a hawk spreading its wings in flight, a red gem acting as the hawk's beak, running from my chin to the top portion of the image in my chest, the helmet sported large green eyes, that instead of tinting my vision, allowed me to see in the darkness of the night, they also allowed me to see the borders of the barrier erected around us. Huh, that might come in handy later on.

My torso armor had rounded shoulders with yellow lines on them. Yellow lines that also ran down my arms and into the yellow gauntlets that looked decorated with apparently folded claws on the fore arms.

Lastly my legs were minimally covered in green armor, which somehow emulated a grasshopper's legs, connecting it to the lower part of the crest I wore, were shiny green lines. All of the armor looked rather ominous in the darkness of the night; the lampposts only helping accentuate my colored parts, and making my green eyes look intimidating.

And I felt an increasing nervousness rising, I mean, I've never been too involved in fighting, and even less winning in those I got tangled in. But I hoped that that one fact of the shows was true, and donning the suit really gave you the necessary fighting skills to win against the weekly kaijins.

The monster's attention focused on me, and I felt something inside of me stir at its presence, it was… the Core Medals? The things were making that bizarre jingling noise only they could.

I could feel their power sing at a tune similar to that of the monster, and I understood. The monster was something akin to a Yummy abomination.

It meant I could get some Cell Medals from it.

But I remembered that I was in an anime world.

So dramatic introductions were mandatory. I spoke what first came to mind as I adopted the Tatoba pose and then changed to that of Momotaros from Kamen Rider Den-O

"Incarnation of Desire! I am Kamen Rider OOO!"

How awesome it is to do this for real.

The monster rushed at me and I jumped back, before using a nearby wall to propel myself upwards with the Batta legs. Then, I felt as the Cores answered my need, the Taka head then analyzing the enemy for weak points, the Tora claws unfolding and letting me lash out.

"Toryaaaa!"

The thing's tentacles(?) tried to grab me, but using the Claws to sliced them apart, I came to realize that while effective, the dismemberment wasn't as effective as I thought. The damn thing regenerated what I cut and grew a bit smarter at hitting me. It distracted me with attacks from my sides and scored a clean uppercut(?).

"Ungya!"

I fell near where some of its limbs were, and when I touched them I saw them dissolve in the familiar silver coins any Greeed craved.

I felt more relaxed as I absorbed several of the things, regaining some spent stamina, and I extended my arm as if to grab something.

I closed my fist and felt a weight that wasn't supposed to be there made itself known. The gleam of the Medajalibur's blade giving me confidence as I parried more of the Kaijin's attacks, the blade on one hand and the other one with the Tora claw unfolded helped me a bit, but I knew I needed something else to wind against so many blows raining on me, the damn thing learned to keep moving and hitting in order not to let me cut off any more of its limbs.

I reached inside and felt as other Cores came out. Another set of two medals, red and yellow landed in my hand. I put them in the O-Driver and let the Tora and Batta Medals go inside me once again. Shifting the Driver to its ready position again, I scanned the new medals.

"**TAKA!"**

"**KUJAKU!"**

"**CHEETAH!"**

The symbols once again combined in the crest, which now depicted a peacock where the Tora symbol would be, the Cheetah symbol also replaced the Batta symbol.

I grinned madly, as I now could deflect the blows from the Kaijin with the Taja-Spinner (which now that I think of it, my uncle didn't send me, but meh, who cares? I got the real deal!), and retaliate with the Medajalibur. The Cheetah legs allowed me to move at high speeds while shooting fireballs at the monstrosity and making it spill more and more medals that I 'greedily' absorbed.

Now I see that that was one of my worst puns ever. Of all Time.

The thing attacked again, this time combining several tendrils and making something that reminded me of a power-fist. The thing then launched its now-dubbed power-fist and only sheer luck made me use the Cheetah legs and raise both the Taja Spinner and Medajalibur and evade the thing's attack, even then, I was launched backwards, slamming ungracefully into another wall, and spilling some cell medals as if they were blood.

Honestly, I thanked the suit and becoming part-Greeed that I didn't cry in pain as a piece of a fallen lamppost pierced through my side, spilling even more cell medals. Making use the sense dulling from having the cores inside my body, I pulled out the offending piece of debris, the pain still lingered and I looked as a mass of cell medals formed and closed the 'wound', and then then the suit repaired itself leaving no trace of damage left.

Its way creepier than it sounds. Really.

The monster then tried jumping high in the air, and I got ready for a counter, easy: get back so the shockwave from its landing, use cheetah to gain speed and launch myself into the air, load up the Medajalibur and Taja–Spinner and land with a Triple Scanning Charge. Then make sure it's down by using a Giga-Scan to finish it off.

There is nothing like overkill in these situations.

But before it managed to jump, a pink light blinded us both. I curiously got the feeling that this was how poor Gamel got whenever Eiji went Latorartar in front of him.

It really isn't funny when you're enhancing your sight either, being used to stay in a darkened room with almost no sunlight for the most of my life didn't help either.

So I had to shield myself, but used the small opportunity to load the Medajalibur. Yet I had to keep my shield up to not get completely blinded.

The thing had shifted its attention towards the source of that pink light. While I too turned I saw…

Nanoha in a customized version of the school uniform?

…

Creativity is really dying, isn't it?

My proclaimed best friend(?) used a staff she was wielding, which rather than intimidate, made her look cute…

James, you're in a anime for Pete's sake, don't get deceived by appearances.

But there was something in her expression, that if were anywhere else but this kind of ridiculous world laws, she'd been dead in seconds.

She was utterly and completely lost with the situation.

"Eh, Eh! Wha, What's this!"

Oh come on!

"Nanoha! Get outta here! Quick!"

"Eh! Yamato!"

Come on!

I had an insane idea; I'd seen each of the finishers, but why not create my own?

I opened Taja-Spinner checking if all Cell Medals were loaded, then loaded up the Medajalibur, gripping it with my left hand. I swiped the O-Scanner across the buckle once more with my right hand.

"**SCANNING CHARGE!"**

The emblem on my chest shined with energy, the Cheetah legs let out jets of steam (or I think it was steam) as I raced towards the Kaijin, then stopped right in front of it and began delivering kicks at the speed of lightning, using my knowledge from Street Fighter, I think I appropriately emulated Chun Li's famous **Hyakuretsukyaku **("Hundred Rending Legs"). While I think she wouldn't mind me using a bastardized version, I simply kept kicking, making the abomination scream in rage and spill tons of Cell Medals. Using the thing as a stepping ladder, I jumped and performed a backflip; using the Jets from the Cheetah legs I stayed airborne for a few more moments for me to complete my first official hissatsu. Griping the O-Scanner, I scanned both weapons in my left side and felt my power levels go from 'Insane' to 'Overkill!' for a few moments.

"**TRIPLE SCANNING CHARGE!"**

"**GIGA SCAN!"**

Both sword and shield were covered in the power from the Cell Medals; the thing was keeping the energy inside for a few more moments. Using the Taka head for aiming I located its power source and locked on.

"Raaaaahhhhhh!"

The energy wings from the Taka head and the jets from my legs propelled me towards the Kaijin, the thing almost looked afraid for second, but it was worthless as I unleashed my final attack.

I had willed for the Taja-Spinner to contain the energy from the seven Cell medals, now I was channeling that power into the Medajalibur, which loaded Medals had enough power to cut the fabric of space, now with the bonus energy, I willed it to focus on the sword's tip. The rest of the energy went to the wings and jets for more momentum.

"SEE-YAH!"

The attack connected, I pierced the thing in a single thrust, the power behind it sending shockwaves that created craters around us, making my attack become more like that special attack of Archer's from Fate/Stay Night, Caladbolg II, I think it was. Not that I complained, the abomination looked astonished, for a few seconds, before shockwaves crated from the sheer speed I reached caught up with us, greeting us by appearing on the Kaijin's skin(?) that promptly promptly exploded in a fireball.

Yeah… almost everything goes ka-boom in these worlds… doesn't it?

Only then I noticed that the Cores inside my body had begun… singing?

No, it was more of a humming(?). I cannot express myself properly, it's so confusing.

It was as if there was some part of you that went missing and finally found its way to you, like seeing a loved one after a long period of time.

I turned and stared at where the thing last stood(?).

There, among what still remained from the Kaijin, it floated.

Majestic, despite all what happened, its deep blue, like the bottom of the ocean, a void I could loose myself in, the little thing, no larger than a locket shined in the night on its own, waves after waves of power radiated from it, and when I reached towards it, it hummed along my cores, briefly, very briefly, I could see the image of something standing against the moon, I couldn't get any more, the little thing was taken from me when I almost had it in my hand.

**[Receipt Number Twenty-One] **

Colored ribbons made of light had surrounded the jewel and taken it to the staff my friend was holding. A part of me was furious.

IT was mine! Mine alone! IT'S ME!

…

Uh…

"Nanoha, You okay?"

Ignoring the anger swelling inside of me, I walked towards my childhood friend and saw her looking truly lost, and I felt a pang of sympathy, she was thrust in all this without knowing, and going by what I know, she'll be stuck in this…

For a while at best, for life at worst.

Then again, I'm in the same situation…

*Sigh* as much as it might jinx myself, I really need to say this.

"Fukou Da"

We got out of there before the sirens came even close.

* * *

_[Sometime, Somewhere]_

The room's view of the city never looked so grand in quite some time.

"Happy Birthday to you~"

Then again, the eccentric man using it as his office hadn't had quite such a 'wonderful' reason to celebrate.

"Happy Birthday to you~"

The man just finished the details of the cake in front of him, the letters written in bold red syrup on its top. Much like years before, in bold red lines it was written the reason of his heart's contentment.

"Happy Birthday dear…"

And much like the time before, he took air and announced loudly.

"OOO!"


End file.
